I Loved You, I love You, And I'll Always Will
by Alexis Madison
Summary: When Eriol and Tomoyo sang a duet after thinking they're late for choir practice, their teacher told them to sing for the festival.. But then, romance got crazy! Read it please!
1. Chapter 1: The Duet

**Chapter 1**

"**The Duet"**

Bell Rings….

"Mr. Kazama's class is so boring! Oh, my gosh!" Daidouji Tomoyo thought to herself. "The bell rang… That could only mean one thing… Class is finished! But why aren't we dismissed yet?!" Tomoyo thought.

"Class, we're going to extend our class for 30 minutes because, I need to teach you the history of Japan for tomorrow's exam." Mr. Kazama said. "Awww…" the students groaned.

After 30 minutes of long wait…

"Ok, class dismissed!" Mr. Kazama said out loud.

"Hai! Arigato Kazama-sensei!" the students answered back.

"Ahhhh!!! I'm late for choir practice!" Tomoyo exclaimed running down the hall for the music room. But, she bumped into someone… Hiiragizawa Eriol…

"Mou… Gomenazai Hiiragizawa-kun! Oh.. Matte! Is choir practice over?!" Tomoyo asked to a still shocked Eriol. "Gomen Daidouji-san! I didn't see you. I was also in a hurry for choir practice. I'm just about to go to my locker.

"A-arigato Hiiragizawa-kun… I'll just meet you in the music room. Ja!" Tomoyo said bowing. Then she ran off…

In the music room…

"Ehhhh???!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol then came rushing for the door. "Nani?!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Choir practice is over!!!!" Eriol and Tomoyo chorused.

"I'm so tired just by running and all I've seen is an empty music room! Mou!!!!" Tomoyo groaned. "It's ok Daidouji-san! I've thought of an idea!" Eriol said encouragingly. "Nani? Are you going to turn back time?!" Tomoyo asked happily. Eriol just shook his head. "Nope! Since we're both here to practice, maybe we could sing a duet! So that our coming here won't be a waste of time! Do you happen to know the song called 'At the Beginning'?" Eriol asked. "Well yeah… But Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said confused. "That's supposed to be a duet for a guy and a girl and there's no other guy here to sing but you." Eriol just laughed his head off. "Then I'll sing the part of the guy! I'm not much of a singer though." "Eh?! Hontou?! Ok then! Hit it Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said happily.

Tomoyo:

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

The choir teacher, Ms. Arimi, heard voices from the music room. "Someone's a bit early. I wonder who's the guy singing and the one playing the piano." She said listening outside the door not bothering to go inside and distract the students singing.

Eriol:

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When a hello comes

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Both:

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep flowing

Life is the road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

"My! I know Daidouji is the one who's singing the part of the girl but who's the guy singing?" Ms. Arimi asked to herself but kept listening to the voices.

Tomoyo:

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Eriol:

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Both:

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

(Repeat chorus)

You lived with somebody somewhere

Looking love in the dark

Now all of our dreams will live up

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

(Repeat Chorus)

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep going on…

Tomoyo:

Starting out on a journey

Both:

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…

With you…

Tomoyo:

Oohhh….

"They're quite good!" the students said. The students of the choir had arrived and they heard everything.

Then the students and Ms. Arimi came rushing inside the room and congratulated the owners of the voices they heard outside. But they were quite surprised to see that Eriol was the only guy inside the room. It was Eriol singing and playing the piano all along!

"I didn't know you could sing!" Ms. Arimi exclaimed. "Oh, it's also a talent I didn't know till now!" Eriol said blushing. "Oh you've had it in you before Hiiragizawa-kun! You just didn't notice. Your voice was perfect!!" Tomoyo said making Eriol blush even more.

The girls were throwing daggers at Tomoyo while the guys were dying of jealousy because of Eriol singing a duet with Tomoyo.

"But Daidouji-san… it was quite an honor for me to sing a duet with the most beautiful girl in Tomoeda." Eriol said giving Tomoyo's hand a kiss. "Oh come on, Hiiragizawa-kun! The pleasure's all mine!" Tomoyo said blushing.

By then, the girls were crying because they know also that Tomoyo IS the most beautiful girl in all of Tomoeda. Well her cousin Kinomoto Sakura is also good looking but not as GREAT looking as her! The guys were starting to get ready for a duel with Eriol, the most handsome of all of the guys in Tomoeda. His cousin, Li Syaoran, Sakura's brother, Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito are also handsome but not as handsome as this guy! He was every girl's dream guy and he's got lots of talents. Including playing the piano of course. He's also good in academics. Tomoyo and him always get the 1st and 2nd honor in their class. They've been classmates since 4th grade and they were the best of buds. Eriol sits beside Tomoyo and they were lab partners. He was always the one playing the piano for Tomoyo during competitions even now and everyone knows that they will always be teaming up till like… FOREVER! They were considered as one of the most kawaii and favorite couples in Seijou High but they always say that they aren't together in the romantic kind of way. Eriol always joked with the press (students actually) that they will be together soon enough for everyone to know because… They'll be announcing it on the school grounds in the cafeteria! Now, back to the story!

"Oh! By the way. Will you do us the honor of singing for the upcoming school's festival next week? You two will be singing a duet, and a solo song for both of you. Eriol will be the first to sing a solo and then you. Then the duet. You 2 will be the ones picking your songs. Is it alright?" Ms. Arimi asked. "Sure!" Tomoyo and Eriol chorused.

Hello!! I'm a newbie here! My first stories not much but it's not that bad.. If you wanna leave a review just leave one! I won't persuade you!...


	2. Chapter 2: Suffering The Consequences

**Chapter 2**

"**Suffering the Consequences"**

"Ok! I'll go to your house. Anou… Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai Daidouji-san? Eriol asked. "Have you picked the song you're going to sing?" "Yeah?" Eriol answered. "What is the title?" Tomoyo asked again. "The title is I'll Be by Edwin McCain." "Cool! Mine is When there Was Me and You by Vanessa Ann Hudgens.See ya Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said hanging up…

"Interesting…" said a voice Eriol was familiar with. "What is Nakuru?" Eriol asked his jolly guardian, Ruby Moon AKA Nakuru Akizuki. "You're practicing a duet with Tomoyo-chan?!" Nakuru asked happily. "Well, yeah… So what? Actually 2 duets." Eriol said. 'No way! I'd better tell Suppi-chan!" Nakuru said beaming. Suppi-chan or Spinel Sun, the other guardian of Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful mage, is a panther looking animal with butterfly wings in its true form. When it's not in its true form, it looks like a black cat with butterfly wings. Eriol just sighed at Nakuru's actions. AS USUAL!

Ding Dong…. Rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!!!!" Eriol said almost shouting. "Hey Daidouji-san!" Eriol said beaming. "Hello Hiiragziwa-kun! I brought some sweets for all of us. Except for Spinel-chan of course!" Tomoyo said. "That's great! I just love your sweets!" Eriol said happily. "Did somebody say SWEETS?!" Nakuru asked dreamily. "Um… Yes Ms. Akizuki. I…" Tomoyo said shyly. "Oh stop it Tomoyo-chan! Just call me Nakuru ok? Now I'll just make some tea." Nakuru said. "Hai! Nakuru-chan!"

Tea Time!!!!

"Ahem… Nakuru… Will you stop looking at us like that! It kinda freaks me out!" Eriol said shouting at her with an annoyed face. "What?! I'm just lookin' at you guys! Oh by the way! What're you guys going to sing? This is so exciting!" Nakuru said happily. "Um… It's At the Beginning Ms… I mean Nakuru-chan" Tomoyo said. "This is gonna be great! Oohhh… Can I come and watch you at the school festival?!" "Sure!" Tomoyo said. "No way! You're gonna say something stupid again!" Eriol said angrily and tensed. "Oh come on Master Eriol! Me and Suppi-chan will be just fine! Please?" Nakuru asked in a kid's voice. "It's SPINEL not Suppi-chan!" Spinel Sun said angrily. "Whatever! Please?" "Oh fine! Just keep quiet alright?!" Eriol said in an unhappy look. "Yipee!!!" Nakuru beamed happily.

While practicing…

"Um… Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo called Eriol. "What is it? Daidouji-san? And please… Call me Eriol." "Ok Eriol. Why did you choose this song?" Tomoyo asked. "Well… I like it. And it suits your voice. I love hearing your beautiful voice you know!" Eriol said teasingly. "You're just teasing me! Well, I kinda like your voice too you know. It's a deep, baritone one!" Tomoyo said blushing. "Oh really? That's because I am also handsome, charming, intelligent, an excellent soccer player, basket ball player, a piano man… Singing is one of my uhm… Hidden talents." Eriol bragged. "Uh huh… Oh well… Since you're such a genius, I guess we don't need to practice anymore. You've got it all in stored in your brain anyway. I'll just be going! Ja!" Tomoyo said annoyed by Eriol's bragging. Tomoyo then ran outside the room. Eriol just chased her all around the house. Tomoyo on the other hand was actually trying to trick the so-called "genius". But Tomoyo just fell on her own trap. Eriol's caught her. And now Eriol was holding her tight.

"Eriol-kun! Let go of me!" Tomoyo said laughing. "No way Tomoyo! You've tricked me enough! Now who's the genius? Say that it's me and I'll let you go. If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences!" Eriol said taunting her. "No way!" Tomoyo said stubbornly. "What if I do this?!" Eriol said… Boom! He kissed her! Tomoyo was now shocked at what Eriol did. She couldn't do a thing. She was thinking about what Eriol was thinking. "What is HE/AM I doing to me/her?" They both thought. But….

"Master Eriol? Tomoyo-chan? Are you fi…" Nakuru couldn't continue. Spinel who was at her shoulders just flew wide eyed. "Master! That's the most barbaric thing to do to a classmate! You should be ashamed of yourself! You… You… RAPIST!!!!" Nakuru exclaimed loudly. "No! No! It's not what you're thinking!" Tomoyo said still shocked about what happened. "Ummm… It was a part in the… ah… Duet!" Eriol said. "Yes right… See our teacher is trying to make something romantic and so… There! It was just an act." Tomoyo said relieved. "Yeah! It's actually like this!" Eriol then kissed her again after saying those words. "See?" Eriol said. Tomoyo was thinking "Darn this Hiiragizawa! He was actually enjoying these things he's done to me." "Right!" Tomoyo just said. "Oh! Hehe! Sorry about that Master Eriol and Tomoyo-chan! We'll just be going then!" Nakuru said embarrassed with her thoughts which were actually true except about Eriol being a rapist of course. "Nakuru, you're being over reacting again!" Spinel said scolding Nakuru. "You were thinking those thoughts too! You just didn't say it out loud! Mean old Suppi-chan!" Poor Nakuru said crying.

When Nakuru and Spinel were gone…

"Why did you just do that?! Baka!" Tomoyo said angrily! "Because you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. I told you you'll suffer the consequences but you were just so stubborn! You're lucky I didn't kiss your…" "Oh just shut up! I'm going! Ja! See ya!" Tomoyo said running for the door. "Goodnight… Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said coldly. "Goodnight my dear plum blossom!" Eriol said teasingly. "Go to hell Eriol!!!!!!" "Mwah! Night night!" Eriol said still teasing her.

When Tomoyo was gone…

"I actually liked that kiss from Tomoyo!" Eriol said happily. "Sweet yet sour at the same time. Maybe because she was angry at me for doing that! Well anyway… Six days till the festival Daidouji Tomoyo… You'll suffer it all dear… But sweetly… I know you'll enjoy it as I enjoyed it…"

So... what do you guys think? lol


	3. Chapter 3: too long just look inside

**Chapter 3:**

**Ghosts In The Hiiragizawa Manor**

"Man! I must have totally been a jerk to her yesterday. I guess she won't come today then… Ohhh! It's so boring!" Eriol whined. "Master Eriol! Stop whining like Nakuru here! Will ya?!" Spinel said angrily. "Shut up Suppi! You're so mean! Meanie!" Nakuru said almost crying. "Hey! I've got an idea to make my day more… Um… Lively!" Eriol said with so much delight. "Here's what we're going to do… HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Telephone rings…

"Daidouji residence… Who is this?" The maid said to the phone caller. "Oh…. Um… It's Eriol. May I speak with Tomoyo Daidouji? (Darn! I forgot that she lives with lots of unnecessary people!)" Eriol said. "Tomoyo-san? A phone call from Mr. Eriol." "(What does he want now?!) Hello?" Tomoyo said. "Ahhhh!!!!" Eriol yelled on the phone. "Eriol, what kind of gimmick is this again?!" Tomoyo said angrily. "Just come at my house! I'll wait for you outside! This is quite urgent so please come quickly." Eriol said hurriedly. "Fine!" Tomoyo said banging the phone. "What does he want from me now? That hell of a jerk!" Tomoyo whispered to herself.

Outside Eriol's manor…

"I've been waiting for you! I have to tell you this quickly!" Eriol said looking scared. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked confused. Eriol then turned blue…

"THERE ARE GHOSTS INSIDE THE MANOR…"

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo said surprised. "(This is going to be delicious!) Shhh… I saw one of them floating around. It was a woman. There was blood on her face and dress. And then she said 'Help me!'. I got so scared I fell out of the bed. I forgot that I'm alone today because Nakuru and Spinel went out grocery shopping. Man! That was creepy to the bones!" Eriol said looking more horrified. 'But you're a mage! Why are you so scared. Why don't you cast them away?" Tomoyo said looking mysteriously at Eriol. "I can't do that! They're non-magical. I wouldn't be able to control them." Eriol said lying to Tomoyo. "Fine. I'm not that afraid of ghosts anyway." Tomoyo said bragging. "Great! Thanks Tomoyo!" Eriol said thankfully. "This is gonna be fun!" Eriol thought.

Inside the house…

"Oh Eriol! Stop being a wimp!" Tomoyo said brushing Eriol away from holding her hand. "But it's… Ahhhh!!!" Eriol yelled.

There was a ghost with a face that looks like it was hit on a wall with blood gushing out from her eyes and nose and mouth! She wasn't floating anymore. She was CRAWLING! She said "Help me… Please…" Her dress was stained with blood and her hair was on her face. But then some of her hair flew away from her face, they saw her face. She had bulgy eyes, a broken nose, a pale face and an open mouth. She looked so scared. She looked more like someone who came out of a house calling for the police because of someone abusing her.

Instead of getting scared, Tomoyo came towards her and touched her face. She looked straight in to the eyes of the ghost. Eriol was shocked on what was happening. He couldn't believe his eyes. Tomoyo was actually looking at the ghost with pity in her eyes. "What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked in a concerned voice. "I… I… My husband tried to kill me and I wanted to…" The ghost couldn't continue. Tomoyo was hugging her. Her eyes were closed. Eriol saw that she was crying for the ghost. The ghost hugged her back and smiled. "Thank you for being kind to me… But I think there's something you need to know." The ghost said and smoke was in the air. Then Tomoyo saw Nakuru sitting in front of her with tears in her eyes. "No one's ever done that to me before. Thank you Tomoyo-chan. Master Eriol, you need to explain it to her right now." Nakuru said smiling.

… "Eriol?!!! What just happened?!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed…

"You'd better have a good explanation for all of these Master." Spinel said. "Alright! See, I was so bored. I knew you weren't gonna come here today because of what happened yesterday that's why I thought of making you come here. I didn't expect you to have pity on the ghost though. I was completely surprised! My plan backfired." Eriol said running his fingers on his hair. "But why did you do that to me?" Tomoyo asked. "I was finding a way to entertain myself. Sorry if I offended you. You can slap me if you want. Besides, I was such a jerk." Eriol said looking at her with a 'forgive me' look in his eyes. "Maybe… Maybe not… why not treat me for dinner. Pick me up at 7:30 in my house. Ok?" Tomoyo said looking happy again. "Sure. I'll see you then!" Eriol said.

7:30 pm…

Ding dong….

"Ahh… Mr. Eriol, glad to see you. Please come inside. Tomoyo-san will be here any minute now. Take a seat." The maid told Eriol. "Arigato." Eriol said to the maid. The maid just bowed down.

In a few minutes…

"Nice to see you." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo was wearing a ruffled pink mini-skirt and sky blue top. She was wearing blue heels with diamonds that sparkled. "You look… nice…" Eriol said complimenting her. "Thanks. You too… I guess…" "Let's go my lady." Eriol then extended an arm. "Mercy, Monsieur." "Of course. It's an honor to take you out for dinner. Let's go to the Foods Delight restaurant. I heard they serve the food nicely there." Eriol announced. "Sure." Tomoyo said smiling.

Eating time!!!

"Doesn't it look great? I told ya!" Eriol said smiling. Tomoyo smirked. "Sure like I've never eaten in a fancy restaurant before. I'll just say you're a genius." Tomoyo said sarcastically. "See? I knew it!" Eriol said. "What?" Tomoyo asked confused. "That I am the genius! Mwahahahah!" Eriol said grinning evilly. "Oh! Just shut up Eriol. I want to have a nice dinner without you bragging and all." Tomoyo snapped back. "Ah. Stingy eh? Old lady!" Eriol said with a look of mocked hurt. "You're so childish! We're already 16 years old and you still act like that." Tomoyo said looking angry at Eriol. "Well you still look and seem like the same beautiful Tomoyo back in fourth grade. And you still go to choir practice." Eriol said teasingly. "Well, I'll take the beautiful part as a compliment. But you still look like the annoying, piano playing mage back in grade four!" Tomoyo said in a mischievous look. "Alright! Alright! Let's eat now, okay?" Eriol said in a pleading look. "Good. I'm starvin'!" Tomoyo said smiling.

After eating…

Just drop me off at the gate of the manor. I'll be able to walk by myself alright. I'm not a baby." Tomoyo said grumpily. "Hai! Daidouji-sama!" Eriol said bowing. "Ok we're here! Oyetsuni Tomoyo! See ya!" Eriol said hurrying to leave. "Oyetsuni Eriol-kun. Arigato for dinner!" Tomoyo said. She leaned down to kiss Eriol. Eriol did the same but… Tomoyo just kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Good night!" Tomoyo said turning back.

After one minute…

"God I thought she's… Never mind… See ya tomorrow Tomoyo…" Eriol said and then sighed. Not because of relief but because of disappointment. "Damn!" Eriol yelled.

Things are heatin' up!! well, see ya'll in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise From Eriol

**Chapter 4: **

**A Surprise from Eriol **

****

Telephone rings

"Hello? Daidouji Residence, who's speaking?" The maid asked. "Oh, it's Eriol. May I speak to Tomoyo? I have something important to tell her." Eriol said hurriedly. The maid came rushing to Tomoyo's room and told her to pick it up from her cordless phone. Eriol was smiling from ear to ear. He had a surprise for Tomoyo (but I wouldn't tell it yet because I'll ruin everything!☺) and he was so excited to tell her so he just phoned her. It was also a sorry gift because of the uh… Eerie experience they had on the manor. Well anyways, back to the story.

"Hello? What is it?" Tomoyo asked grinning. "Well, why don't you just come here. I have something to show you. It's kinda cool ya know!" Eriol said beaming. "Ok. What is it anyway?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. "Well, it's a surprise. And if I tell you, I'll spoil everything. Just come here. Alright?" Eriol said happily. "Fine. I'll be there in fifteen." Tomoyo said hurrying.

"What's he up to now?" Tomoyo thought.

"Ding dong." rang the doorbell.

"Hey! Mornin', have you eaten breakfast yet? Nakuru cooked some hotcakes." Eriol said all smiles. "Cool. Thanks!" Tomoyo said rushing in.

During breakfast…

"Daidouji-san, it's a pleasure to have you here for breakfast. But I do hope you wouldn't think badly of Nakuru-baka's cooking skills. I'm deeply sorry." Spinel said. "Oh, don't worry Spinel, I think the food's great. You made it so well Nakuru-chan!" Tomoyo said smiling at both of the guardians. "Why, thank you Tomoyo-chan! See? I told you it was great! Mean old Suppi-chan." Nakuru said with an I-thought-so smile to Spinel. "It's Spinel not Suppi! You baka! You don't even know how to cook lasagna! I had to dictate to you the ways to make it. I should have done it myself. And you made Master Eriol have a stomach ache because you didn't check the expiration date of the pasta!" Spinel said glaring. "Alright, alright that's enough! Shut up!!!!! Damn it!!" Eriol said angrily. "Watch your tongue Eriol!" Tomoyo said looking at him with a don't-you-dare-say-anything-like-that-at-the-dining-table look. "What are you my mother?!" Eriol said looking annoyed. "Well I'll just be goin' then! Goodbye Mr. Hiiragizawa!!!" Tomoyo said rushing out of the kitchen. Eriol just ran over for her. He caught her wrist and said, "Wait!" "What do you want now?!" Tomoyo asked with an angry voice. Eriol backed out a little and then said, "I… I'm s..sorry… I didn't mean to shout at you. Stay with us for a while longer. Please?" Eriol asked in an I'm-sorry look. Tomoyo looked at him strangely. "You seem sincere enough. Fine, I'll forgive you Eriol." Tomoyo said smiling. "Great. Now it's time for the surprise I've been telling you. He leaned down at her. Tomoyo was blushing and as she closed her eyes… "Fooled ya! Hahahahah!!! Let's go!" Eriol said laughing hysterically. "Oh shut up!" Tomoyo said angrily.

"What is the surprise? Where is it? Why are we going to the third floor of your manor?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously. "Because… I'm gonna do something that you'll never forget. We're almost there." Eriol said turning blue. "What?! Don't tell me! Eriol let's go back!" Tomoyo said panicking. "But we're here. Hah! You were thinking of something green aren't ya?! I'm not that kind of a jerk. I'm not a maniac! Or someone crazy enough to do that!" Eriol said and chuckled. "What's inside the room then?" Tomoyo asked impatiently. When he opened the door… What she saw was the one that surprised her. Inside was a studio. With microphones, a stage, a piano, a drum set, a guitar everything you could ever imagine. What caught her eye was something else… A banner. Printed on the banner was the one she couldn't believe. It says, "Surprise My Dear Plum Blossom Tomoyo!". Tomoyo just said, "Eriol?" "What?" Eriol asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Why did you do this for me?" Tomoyo asked blushing. "Because you're the best friend anyone could ever have. Thank you for always being there for me." Eriol said smiling at her with a gentle look on his eyes. "Well, thank you for this studio room and thank you for also being there for me when I needed someone. Even though we fight a lot, we got along pretty well throughout those years of um… Fun? I guess…" Tomoyo said back to him. "Well, from now on, we'll practice here. Let's do it then shall we?" Eriol said and suddenly, "by the way Tomoyo, I'll make you mine… Permanently." "What?!" Tomoyo asked surprised of what Eriol just said. "Oh it's nothing. Ahahaha… Let's practice! We'll practice the duet first and then our solos. Ok with ya?" Eriol asked. "Sure. Whatever you say genius!" Tomoyo said smiling.

After practicing the duet…

"It's time for your solo then mine." Eriol said smiling.

Tomoyo settled on the stage beside Eriol's piano. Eriol was playing for her.

It's funny when you find yourself

Lookin' from the outside

I'm standin' here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Coz now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

Eriol was staring at her with a gentle look in his eyes. He was thinking, "Man! Her voice is so beautiful. No! It's beyond beautiful!" Tomoyo was holding her mic with her left hand and she was doing some actions with her right. Her facial expression was as if she had experienced something related to the song.

I thought you were a fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleepin'

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singin'

And when you smiled you made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left what used to be's

A once upon a song

Eriol saw the pain in Tomoyo's eyes when she sang this part of the song. He thought, "Is she in love with someone? That would make a big problem for me. I wonder if he's already hurt her. I'll make him pay when I find out. If there is someone."

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams where meant for sleepin'

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Coz now even I can tell that I confused my feelings

With the truth because I liked the view

When there was me and you…

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floatin' while I was fallin'

And I didn't mind…

Because I liked the view… Hoohh…. Ohooohoohh…

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you…

"Wow! That was great! Tomoyo I…" Eriol didn't have a chance to continue. She was crying. All the pain from her was coming with the tears. She looked at him and smiled a smile of pain. He leaned down and kissed the hell out of her. After the kiss, "I'm sorry. But why were you crying?" Eriol asked with a concerned look. "It's nothing. I just thought of something I didn't notice before. Something about you. I'm sorry but, could you practice alone? I'll come back next time. Just give me a call when you want to practice." Tomoyo said. "Gomen!" Tomoyo said bowing. Eriol just said, "But…" "I promise. And I'm alright Eriol. Really I am. And thanks for all of these. You're such a great friend. 'My dear sapphire'." Tomoyo said not letting him say anything. She then rushed for the door.

Eriol watched her leave from the third floor. She saw her brushing away her tears. "My dear sapphire huh? She has a pet name for me! That's a big step to victory Eriol! Looks like you're gonna be her boy friend! Well, when the time comes. Just wait." Eriol said out loud. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile…

"What the hell happened out there? Why did I ever think of that?! I couldn't possibly be her girl friend. Or can I?" Tomoyo asked to herself. "Don't Fall for him! He'syour best friend! There's nothing above that. Don't forget Tomyo!" She thought. "Yes you will. You already have." A voice inside her head said to her. " Oh great!. Now I have mind problems. Serves me right!" Tomoyo with an annoyed look. "And why the heck was I crying?!" Tomoyo asked herself. "Because you're afraid to fall in love with your best friend!" the voice answered. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

Well... i think she needs to go to the asylum! just kidding!! see ya!


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Practice

**Chapter 5:**

**The Last Practice**

Telephone rings…

"Hello? Hiiragizawa residence. Who's speaking?" Spinel asked the caller. "Hello Spinel! It's me Tomoyo. Will you please call Eriol for me?" Tomoyo asked the sun guardian politely. "Okay daidouji-san. Master Eriol pick it up from your cordless phone! Daidouji-san is on it!" Spinel yelled. "Alright!!!! I'm not deaf!" Eriol screamed. "Hello Tomoyo?" "Hey, Eriol. I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other week. See it's our last day to practice. Tomorrow's the big festival and we've only practiced a few times before. Could we rehearse later? I'll go there at noon. I'll cook some lunch for all of us. Um, what would you guys want for lunch?" Tomoyo asked shyly. "I would want some fried chicken and spaghetti please. Oh and rice cakes too. Spinel! Nakuru! What would you want for lunch? Tomoyo's cookin'! She'll drop it off later at noon!" Eriol yelled. "Oh I'll have some lasagna and garlic bread please!" Nakuru said. "I'll just have anything except something sweet." Spinel said. "Ok! I got your orders. Bye!" Tomoyo said.

At noon…

"Wow! That looks delicious. The rice cakes were made well. And the fried chicken looks good too! Itetetekimasu!" Eriol said. "Glad you liked it. Here Nakuru! Special lasagna for a very special friend!" Tomoyo said smiling at Nakuru. "Thanks Tomoyo-chan! Looks great!" NAkuru said thankfully. "And here's your lunch Spinel!" Tomoyo said looking shy. "What is it?" Eriol asked. "Um… Do you like imported foods? I heard this from a cooking show. It's called 'Sinigang'. It's sour but it tastes really nice." Tomoyo said blushing. "It's ok. Lemme taste." Spinel said. "Lemme try it too." Eriol and Nakuru chorused. "IT TASTES NICE! IT'S PERFECT!" They all said. "Thanks!" Tomoyo said happily.

Tomoyo's cellphone rings…

"Hello?" Tomoyo said in a polite tone. "Hello Daidouji-san, this is Ms. Arimi your choir teacher. We had a change of plans. Could you be the one to sing first and then Hiiragizawa-san? After that the duet's coming up." Ms. Arimi said quickly. " Eriol, I'll be singing first and then you. We had a change of plans. Is that ok with you?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. "It's ok. And then the duet right?" Eriol asked. "Yup!" Tomoyo smiled. "Ms. Arimi, it's ok with us. I'll see you tomorrow." 'Ok Daidouji-san. Good luck to both of you." Ms. Arimi said.

PRACTICE TIME….

"Eriol? Did you make this room with your magic?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Yeah. It's great isn't it?" Eriol answered. "It's amazing what you can do with magic. I wish I had a magic of my own." Tomoyo sighed. "What do you mean? You have a magic of your own. Your beauty made my life so happy. I have a purpose for me to live because of your magic to make people happy and comfortable." Eriol muttered. "What?" Tomoyo asked. "I didn't hear what you were saying." "Oh it's nothing!" Eriol said his sweat dropping. "You'll be the one to practice first now ok?" Tomoyo said smiling.

Music playing… (from cd minus one)

The strands in your eyes

That color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains

Thrust towards the sky

And never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows

Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Tomoyo was sweat dropping when Eriol was singing the chorus. She was thinking "Damn him and his voice!"

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival

You're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows

Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out

I'm burned up

I've fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on remember the things that you

You said….

Tomoyo gasped at what she was seeing. Eriol was very good. His singing wouldn't be called an amateur one. He was like a professional! And he'd made some actions and his facial expressions were not bad at all!

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life…

The greatest fan of your… life….

The greatest fan of your life…

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "That was great! Marvelous Eriol!" Tomoyo said congratulating Eriol for a job well done. "Thanks! Your turn I guess?" Eriol said.

It's funny when you find yourself

Lookin' from the outside

I'm standin' here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Coz now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

Eriol was not playing the piano anymore. He used a minus one cd for it. And now, he was concentrating on watching Tomoyo sing her heart out.

I thought you were a fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleepin'

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singin'

And when you smiled you made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left what used to be's

A once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams where meant for sleepin'

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Coz now even I can tell that I confused my feelings

With the truth because I liked the view

When there was me and you…

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floatin' while I was fallin'

And I didn't mind…

Because I liked the view… Hoohh…. Ohooohoohh…

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you…

"That was ecstatic! Fantastic Tomoyo! Absolutely fantastic!" Eriol said complimenting Tomoyo's singing again. "Thanks Eriol! You sing well too. Let's get this duet over with shall we?" Tomoyo said in a relieved expression. Eriol frowned. "This is the last time. Man! I hate lasts! And I suppose she's thinkin' that this practice is a big problem. Oh well. I might as well give up" Eriol thought. He sighed. "What's the matter Eriol? Did I say something?" Tomoyo asked with a concerned look. "It's nothing." Eriol said lying.

Tomoyo:

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

"Oh Eriol… I wish this moment will last forever." Tomoyo thought to herself. "Oh well. I guess this is really the last time. I've decided I need to confess to her tomorrow." Eriol thought to himself.

Eriol:

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When a hello comes

You were there to remind me

Both:

This is the start…

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep flowing

Life is the road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

Tomoyo:

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Eriol:

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Both:

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

(Repeat chorus)

You lived with somebody somewhere

Looking love in the dark

Now all of our dreams will live up

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

(Repeat Chorus)

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep going on…

Tomoyo:

Starting out on a journey

Both:

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…

With you…

Tomoyo:

Oohhh….

"Tomoyo, I…" Eriol began. "Huh?" Tomoyo asked in a questioning look. "Um after the duet, meet me outside the cafeteria. I have something to tell you." Eriol blushed. "Are you blushing? Ok fine I'll meet you there. Ja! See ya tomorrow!" Tomoyo said smiling.

After Tomoyo left, Eriol was deciding what to wear. "What about that light blue t-shirt and black pants? You love that don't you?" A voice behind Eriol said. He was quite shocked to hear her voice after a long time. "It's nice to see you again… KAHO…"

Meanwhile…

"What to wear? What to wear?" Tomoyo asked herself. She saw a pink mini skirt with ruffles and a ribbon and a blue Tarzan style top. "This will look good on my blue heels. Fine I'll wear it for tomorrow." Tomoyo said. "I wonder what he's gonna say to me? I bet he's gonna ask me to be his girl friend! Oh my gosh what will I say?! Maybe yes… maybe no… Whatever… I'll just decide when he's asked me." Tomoyo said blushing at her own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: The School Festival

**Chapter 6: **

**The School Festival **

****

Tomoyo stretched from her bed. "It's a beautiful day! And it will be a joyous one that's for sure." Tomoyo thought. Oh but she's totally wrong! She doesn't know what's going on right at this moment. Something bad is also gonna happen later on. She's not gonna believe what she's gonna see. I'm telling ya'll it's not!

At Eriol's house…

"Eriol?" Kaho asked. "What is it Kaho?" Eriol said. "Do you want some maple syrup on your hotcakes?" Kaho asked. "Ok." Eriol answered.

At breakfast…

"I see… So you're gonna sing a duet with Daidouji-san. That's great." Kaho said looking happy. "I'll come and watch." "Sure. No prob." Eriol said.

Back to Tomoyo…

She's now wearing what she's supposed to wear. She looked great on it. "Kasumi-san?" "Yes Tomoyo-san?" Kasumi asked. "Do I look ok? Is it too much?" Tomoyo asked blushing. "Why of course Tomoyo-san! What are you thinking? You always look good. Is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked. "Oh it's nothing Kasumi-san. Please ready the limo for me." Tomoyo said. "As you wish Tomoyo-san." Kasumi answered.

Inside the limo…

"Is that… Ms. Mizuki? What's she doin' with Eriol?" Tomoyo thought to herself. Eriol and Kaho were laughing and looked sweet together. Tomoyo blushed. "They look as if they're a couple. They look good together." Tomoyo thought to herself. "Are you jealous?!" The voice inside her head asked in a teasing voice. "I'm not jealous!" Tomoyo yelled. "What are you jealous about Tomoyo-san?" Her bodyguards asked her. "It's nothing." Tomoyo said blushing more. "What do you mean it's nothing?!" The voice again said. "I said nothing! Just SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

Outside the school…

"Are you sure you're alright Tomoyo-san?" Her bodyguards again asked. "I'm fine ok?!" Tomoyo then ran off. But she was shocked at what she saw. People I'm telling you this is really shocking! She saw Kaho kissing Eriol… On the chick… But still that was a sight any girl wouldn't bear! She stormed off the school grounds and proceeded to their classroom. She saw Sakura inside.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "Daidouji! What's the matter? Why're you… Crying…" Syaoran asked looking sad all of a sudden. Tomoyo just smiled at them a smile of pain and anger. She's mad at Eriol And Ms. Mizuki. But what did she expect? That Eriol would ask her to be her girl friend? She wasn't even sure of that. Then why was she so upset? She thought about these for five minutes of silence. Sakura and Syaoran didn't utter a word. They're giving her time to catch up on her thoughts.

"Am I jealous? But why? We're not together so why?" She thought. "Because you're in love with your best friend." The voice said. "So that's why." Tomoyo said out loud. She then closed her eyes. "Why what Daidouji?" Syaoran asked. "See I'm.. I… love… Eriol." Tomoyo stuttered. "What?!" Syaoran said. Tomoyo told them everything since the start of the story….

"So that's why you were crying. Don't worry Tomoyo. He told you to meet him outside the school cafeteria right? Then meet him. Let him explain to you what's goin' on with them and Ms. Mizuki. Then confess to him your feelings. If he doesn't love you then you guys weren't meant to be. It's ok Tomoyo. He's not the only guy in this world." Sakura then smiled at her. "And if he does hurt you, I'll kick that weasel hard on the butt." Syaoran said looking enraged at what was happening. "Thanks you guys. You're really good friends." Tomoyo said looking thankfully.

It's time for the singing…

"Daidouji-san, it's your time to sing. Go to the stage center and then after the song, exit on the stage right ok? Then go to the back stage and go back here." The stage manager said quickly.

On the other side…

"After Daidouji-san's song, you will be entering from here to the stage center. After the song you will exit on the stage left of the stage. Then go to the back stage and go back here on the stage right ok?" The other stage manager said.

Singing time!

It's funny when you find yourself

Lookin' from the outside

I'm standin' here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Coz now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were a fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleepin'

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

Tomoyo was beginning to feel the tears stinging her eyes. She tried to blink them away but hen she couldn't help but cry. She preceded singing even if her tears were blocking her view. The audience saw that she was crying and thought that she already has a special someone whom she's crying about. Her crying made the her sing more beautifully than ever!

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singin'

And when you smiled you made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left what used to be's

A once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams where meant for sleepin'

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Coz now even I can tell that I confused my feelings

With the truth because I liked the view

When there was me and you…

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floatin' while I was fallin'

And I didn't mind…

Because I liked the view… Hoohh…. Ohooohoohh…

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you…

She bowed and exited the stage brushing away her tears. Before Eriol could even congratulate her she slapped him hard on the face. Eriol was shocked on what was going on. "I didn't see that one coming!" Eriol said. "Shut up Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo shouted. He then proceeded on entering the stage.

The strands in your eyes

That color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains

Thrust towards the sky

And never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows

Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival

You're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows

Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out

I'm burned up

I've fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on remember the things that you

You said….

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life…

The greatest fan of your… life….

The greatest fan of your life…

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Eriol then hurried to go back to the right side of the stage before the duet starts. He made it!

The music started and…

Tomoyo:

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Eriol:

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When a hello comes

You were there to remind me

Both:

This is the start…

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep flowing

Life is the road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

Tomoyo:

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Eriol:

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Both:

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

(Repeat chorus)

You lived with somebody somewhere

Looking love in the dark

Now all of our dreams will live up

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

(Repeat Chorus)

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep going on…

Tomoyo:

Starting out on a journey

Both:

And life is the road that I wanna keep going

Love is the river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…

With you…

Tomoyo:

Oohhh….

Before the stage could drop the curtains. Everyone saw Eriol leaning toward Tomoyo. Then his lips touched hers. Everybody went squealing with excitement. But on the stage there was something else going on…

Pok! "Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" Eriol asked. Tomoyo again slapped him. "Jerk." Tomoyo then rushed out the stage. "Woah! She's that strong?!" Eriol asked himself.

"What a total jerk that Eriol is! How could he do that when everyone in the whole school was watching?!" Tomoyo thought. "Because, maybe he loves you just as you love him." The voice said. "What do you mean?! Mizuki kissed him! What the heck does that mean?!" Tomoyo asked to the voice. "It was just a peck on the chick! It might've meant nothing!" The voice answered. "Let him explain! Go outside the cafeteria and ask him."

Outside the cafeteria…

"Then where the heck is he?!" Tomoyo thought. "Looking for me?" A voice asked. "what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked recognizing the voice was Eriol's. "Why did you slap me 2 times?!" Eriol asked. "Because you jerking psycho! Kissing is beyond limits. We're not together so why kiss me?!" Tomoyo shouted. Everyone was looking at the two fighting. "And why not kiss your damn hot lips?!" Eriol then yelled. "Because it's rude you baka, baka, baka!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo said. "Who do you think you're saying baka to?!" Eriol asked. "Because you're a stupid fool! I hate your stupid magic, your stupid powers, your stupid bragging, your stupid kisses, your stupid surprises, your stupid flirting and your stupid stupid self!!!!" Tomoyo said outraged. "Do you know why I'm like this? Because I'm stupidly in love with you!!!!" Eriol said out loud. Everyone came rushing out the cafeteria to watch. Almost everyone was there. Yamazaki, Chihau, Rika, Mr. Terada, Naoko, Mei Ling and Sakura and Syaoran! Everyone came to watch their little show. "What are you talking about when Mizuki-sensei kissed you?! I saw everything!" Tomoyo said bursting in to tears. "It was just a peck on the chick Tomoyo. It meant nothing. Honestly Tomoyo, I think you're in love with me too. You're jealous about that little kiss!" Eriol said smiling. "And what makes you think that?!" Tomoyo was now very angry. "Because you're gonna kiss me…" Eriol then leaned down on her. Eriol kissed her very passionately. It was very gentle and a hot one too. Everyone was shocked to see the two of them fighting and then kissing. "You were the one who kissed me." Tomoyo said. She then kissed Eriol. "There you kissed me. I told you…" Eriol said teasingly. "So… Now what?" Tomoyo asked. She was in Eriol's arms. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on his neck. The crowd of people are now sweat dropping. "Marry me?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Everyone gasped. "Just kidding." Eriol said. Tomoyo just laughed. Everyone again sweat dropped. "Shall we?" Eriol offered his arm to Tomoyo. "Why thank you kind sir." Tomoyo answered. "Oh by the way everyone! We're now officially a couple!" Eriol announced.

On the way home…

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. "Hmmm?" Tomoyo asked smiling at her boy friend. "I loved you, I love you, and I'll always will." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled at him. "Ditto." Tomoyo answered back .They kissed again.

Alrighty... It's done!! well see ya all in my next story... WITHOUT YOU...


End file.
